1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light emitting diode (LED) circuit board, and more particularly to an innovative circuit board with a multi-directional electrical connection.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
An LED is applied in such a manner that it must be arranged on a circuit board to control the on/off of the light, the glittering mode/state and the electrical connection of LED circuits. Thus, the LED circuit board is available with several structural forms depending on different actual requirements.
Generally, LED units for a typical LED lamp are incorporated onto a single circuit board, which is characterized by its simplified design since LED units are permanently fixed during application.
When a LED circuit board is applied to a marking panel (or ads board), various LED units are arranged according to the patterns, letters and strips on the marking panel. Thus, the LED circuit board is generally designed into a single (or a few) LED unit, namely, integrated into a light emitting module of distributed structure in collaboration with a circuit board. Owing to the fact that various light emitting modules are electrically connected possibly at different directions, it is important to plan and design the electrical connection of said light emitting modules, so the technical challenge faced by the industry is how to develop a novel LED circuit board that enables convenient multi-directional electrical connection.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.